Electric power transmission is the bulk transfer of electrical energy from generating power plants to substations located near population centers. Electricity distribution transmission is the wiring between the high voltage substations and customers. Electricians maintain electric power transmission and distribution facilities, and associated infrastructure related to distributing electricity to the customers.
The electrician often works in environments in which access to electrical components, such as electrical connectors, required for the job is restricted and difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for a storage container that conveniently stores and provides access to the electrical components stored therein.
Another problem encountered by an electrician is handling the electrical component prior to its use. The electrician generally holds the electrical component in his hand or mouth. Thus, the component can be easily dropped or lost. Additionally, by holding the electrical component in his hand, the electrician loses the ability to use that hand in performing the task.
Still another problem encountered by the electrician is misalignment between a cap and a jar of the storage container during installation. Accordingly, a need exists for a storage container in which misalignment between the jar and cap of the storage container is substantially prevented.
Accordingly, a need exists for a storage container that conveniently stores a component for quick and easy access.